


Aisle Three

by caffeinatedgay



Series: How I met your mother [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Leticia Blackwood is now Leticia Spellman, Zelda is a single mother, let's just say that our favorite gays will forever be thankful for a Disrespectful Leticia, there's an OC that's Zelda's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedgay/pseuds/caffeinatedgay
Summary: "Mommy!" Leticia exclaimed, tugging at her squatting mothers' blouse and pointing to a stranger, "Look at that lady's ugly t-shirt!""For Heaven's sake Leticia, must you be so rude." The child's mother sighed and shook her head, "I'm so sorry my daughter pointed out-" she tore her gaze from the cereal boxes in front of her and looked at the strangers' clothes, "On the contrary, I agree. That shirt is horrendous."
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: How I met your mother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776559
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	Aisle Three

_"Mommy!" Leticia exclaimed, tugging at her squatting mothers' blouse and pointing to a stranger, "Look at that lady's ugly t-shirt!"_

_"For Heaven's sake Leticia, must you be so rude." The child's mother sighed and shook her head, "I'm so sorry my daughter pointed out-" she tore her gaze from the cereal boxes in front of her and looked at the strangers' clothes, "On the contrary, I agree. That shirt is horrendous."_

_She looked up and found the strangers' cheeks flushed and brows knit, an awkward smile in place. She was gorgeous - wild raven locks cascading down her back, piercing blue eyes that, if she wasn't somewhat embarrassed would resemble ice instead of water, sharp cheekbones and crimson lips, sexy white leather wedges, tight black pantsuit, everything basically - minus the shirt._

_"Gee thanks." She glanced away and clutched her shopping basket tighter as she chewed on the corner of her bottom lip. "It's not mine though."_

_The child's mother pulled a box of cereal from the bottom shelf and placed it in her shopping cart._

_"Then why is you wearing it?"_

_"Are, Leticia. Why are you wearing it, and well, why are you wearing it if it's not yours?"_

_The brunette stranger had confusion and just a hint of humiliation? painted on her face. She didn't know this very Rude toddler and this strange woman who just insulted her- the shirt but for some reason she felt the need to justify her so called ugly shirt to these random shoppers. The redheaded toddler's mother gestured for her to join them? then proceeded further down the aisle to the snack bars. For some reason, again, unknown, the brunette followed them._

_"I had a white shirt on but my colleague kinda dumped iced coffee on it so I took his shirt."_

_Leticia looked at the offending t-shirt with it's giant bright pink flamingos again. "Your," she held her chubby hands up to make air quotes, "'colleague', wears ugly shirts. There's just the same stupid bird on it. I don't like flamingos."_

_"He really is just my colleague," She laughed. "It's not too bad, is it?"_

_"Maybe it wouldn't have looked too bad if it were an actual shirt instead of an oversized t-shirt. You wear those with leggings or something, not pants pants and definitely not pants from a pantsuit."_

_The brunette muttered something to herself as she frowned slightly then sighed. The mother-daughter duo each waved her over then turned the corner to aisle three. She didn't know why she still followed them but she did anyways. At least they were going down the luxury aisle. She needed more snacks. At least, that's what she told herself._

_"Oh, where are my manners." The redhead laughed and wiped her hands on her jeans then held one out to the other woman. "Zelda Spellman and the little one is Leticia."_

_"Lilith Morningstar." She took her hand._

_"Kan dit wees? Zilda Spellman?" [ Can it be? Zilda Spellman? ] A familiar voice called at Zelda as she clasped Lilith's hand. She spinned on her heel and was met with the face of a distant cousin walking towards her._

_"Adrayanus?" [ Adrayanus? ]_

_"Ja! Dis jy, dis ek. Jy lyk goed, hoe gaan dit?" [ Yes! It's you, it's me. You look good, how are things? ]_

_"Dis goed. En eintlik is dit Zelda. Verstoon my uhm foute, lank las die taal gepraat." [ It's good. And actually my name is Zelda. Excuse my uhm mistakes, haven't spoken this language in a long time. ]_

_"Dis nie 'n problem nie. Ek verstaan. Jammer, Zelda. Ek sien jy't nou 'n pragtige vrou en die oulikste kind, hulle is all twee baie mooi, ek moet sê." [ It's not a problem. I understand. Sorry Zelda I see you've got a beautiful wife and the cutest child, they are both very pretty, I must say. ]_

_"N- nee. Sy is nie my- ons het nou-" [ N-no. She is not my- we only- ]_

_A young boy skips up to them and tugs on his father's sleeve. "Papa, mama roep. Ons moet nou gaan, voor ons dit mus!" [ Father, Mother is calling. We must go now, before we miss it! ]_

_"Ek kom, ek kom. Verskoon my Zelda, stuur liefde vir die anders!" [ I'm coming, I'm coming. Excuse me Zelda, send love to the others! ] He called out as his son pulled him away._

_Zelda stood in aisle three with her mouth agape as he left. Her distant cousin she hadn't seen in years thinks that she's got a wife and a child. News is sure to spread back to South Africa where that part of the family lives. The child part is true but she just met Lilith. Adrayanus thinks otherwise though._

_"Uhm Zelda? Who was that? And why was he smiling at me like that? And what did he say?"_

_"Oh uh Lilith, that was a cousin of mine. He uh said you're pretty. And he KindaThinksWe'reMarriedWithAchild."_

_"What?"_

_"He hasn't seen me in years. He thinks you're my wife and because of my rusty Afrikaans, I couldn't clarify anything before he got pulled away.. sooo... yeah.."_

"And that, my darling Leticia is how I met your mother."

The teenager laughed. "Really Ma? I insulted you and you were mistaken for a couple. So Romantic." 

Lilith shoved her daughter lightly. "Oh come now, every love story has to start somewhere."

"I should go to the supermarket more often. Perhaps I'll find my spouse in aisle three next to luxuries too," Leticia teased before the duo burst into laughter.

Zelda stumbled through the front door carrying files and paperwork in one hand and her bag in the other. She followed the laughter to the living room where she found her wife and daughter laughing side by side on the couch. "And what are you two laughing at while I'm drowning in work over here," she laughed as she placed the stack on the coffee table along with her bag and made her way to her favourite duo.

"Nothing mom." Leticia hugged her mother. Lilith placed a chaste kiss to her wife's lips.

"Don't you 'nothing mom' me young lady, I could hear you laughing from the road.

"Well now I know where I get my dramatic flare from," this earned her a slap on the arm by Zelda and a nod if agreement from Lilith.

"Ma was telling me about how you met."

"Oh no. That's a horrible story." Lilith pulled Zelda onto her lap, Leticia smiled. Her mothers truly were made for each other. They're her OTP and she feels no shame. 

"Even with all the luxuries there, you were still the only think I'd have liked to sink my teeth into," Lilith purred in her ear.

"Moms!" Leticia laughed, "As much as I love you, and ship you, please do not do THAT while I'm here!" Her mothers laughed and pulled her into their arms. Leticia will forever be thankful for her toddler self for insulting a stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> feedback is much appreciated gays :) <3


End file.
